sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Go Where I Send Thee...
"Go Where I Send Thee..." is the fourth episode of Season Two of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Damian Kindler and directed by Doug Aarniokoski. It is the seventeenth episode of the series overall, and debuted on October 13, 2014. Synopsis Abbie and Crane's search for a missing Sleepy Hollow child reveals a creature akin to the Pied Piper, whose legacy with the child's family extends back to a centuries-old curse.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20140923fox02/ Recap When 10 year old Sarah Lancaster is abducted by a demonic Pied Piper, Ichabod and Abbie discover a bone flute in the woods while searching for the girl, when Ichabod plays the flute it sends Abbie into a trance. Believing this is how the Pied Piper abducted the girl, they decide to use a recording of the flute and venture back out into the woods where they come across Nick Hawley and enlist his help in locating the girl in exchange for the flute. Now at the Pied Pipers lair Abbie and Ichabod locate the girl and unchain her while Nick deals with the Piper, they then plant some charges to slow it down while they escape. Nick however demands the flute, telling them that the job is done and that they should live up to their promise. She gives it to him, but breaks it telling him they can't give him that kind of power. Meanwhile Irving meets with Henry to terminate his services and learns a horrifying truth, that when he signed the contract he signed away his soul. With Sarah reunited with her parents, Ichabod and Abbie are faced with a horrifying truth when the curse strikes Sarah's brothers which forces her mother to take Sarah into the woods to use as bait against the Piper. When Abbie talks her down, they however are interrupted when the Piper attacks, as Ichabod engages it in a sword fight, Abbie finishes it off. With the curse now broken, Nick sells the broken flute unknowingly to Henry who then grinds it up into dust. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Abbie Mills *Orlando Jones as Captain Frank Irving *Katia Winter as Katrina Crane (credit only) *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills (credit only) *John Noble as Jeremy Crane Guest Starring *Matt Barr as Nick Hawley *Francie Swift as Beth Lancaster-Weiss Co-Starring *Ryan Grey as The Pied Piper *Abigail Rose Cornell as Sara Lancaster-Weiss *John Colton as Daniel Lancaster *Tom Hillmann as Richard Weiss *Alan Wells as Intermediary *Morgan Hinkleman as Lancaster Daughter (10 years old) *Heather Gilliland as Lancaster Daughter #1 *Katelyn Farrugia as Lancaster Daughter #2 *Erika Edwards as Lancaster Daughter #3 *Ryan Boz as Lancaster-Weiss Brother #1 *Christian Scales as Lancaster- Weiss Brother #2 *Sterling Santiago Baron as Lancaster-Weiss Brother #3 Trivia Title *The US title is a quote which references to how anyone that hears the Pied Pier's music is lured to their demise. The Japanese title, which is otherwise written as "The Flute Man's Temptation" refers to the tempting musical piece itself. Production Notes *Nick Hawley calls Ichabod Crane "pride and prejudice". The actor who plays Crane, Tom Mison, played Bingley, Darcy's friend, in Lost in Austen, which was based on characters from Pride and Prejudice. *The sword Crane takes from the Lancaster home is much later than an American Revolution era sword. The hilt was in use in the late 1800s. Cultural References *The Pied Piper is from the nursery rythm the pied piper of Hamen is about the piper to get rid of rodents in Hamen with the trance of his flute. Goofs *The curse is described as "every generation", but when Abbie Mills looks up the abductions on the computer, the dates are far more closely spaced. 1909, 1911, 1913, 1914. Body Count *Various British Soldiers - Killed by Pied Piper *Pied Piper - Stabbed by Abbie Mills International Titles Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 204Promo1.jpg 204Promo2.jpg 204Promo3.jpg 204Promo4.jpg 204Promo5.jpg 204Promo6.jpg Screencaps 204Image (1).png 204Image (2).png 204Image (3).png 204Image (4).png 204Image (5).png 204Image (6).png 204Image (7).png 204Image (8).png 204Image (9).png 204Image (10).png 204Image (11).png 204Image (12).png 204Image (13).png 204Image (14).png 204Image (15).png 204Image (16).png 204Image (17).png 204Image (18).png 204Image (19).png 204Image (20).png 204Image (21).png 204Image (22).png 204Image (23).png 204Image (24).png 204Image (25).png 204Image (26).png 204Image (27).png 204Image (28).png 204Image (29).png 204Image (30).png 204Image (31).png 204Image (32).png 204Image (33).png 204Image (34).png Videos Sleepy Hollow 2x04 Promo "Go Where I Send Thee..." (HD) Ichabod Connects The Pied Piper Story With The Crime Season 2 Ep. 4 SLEEPY HOLLOW Ichabod Goes Drifting In Abbie's Car Season 2 Ep. 4 SLEEPY HOLLOW The Lancaster Family Curse Is Explained Season 2 Ep. 4 SLEEPY HOLLOW Henry Tries To Sell His Good Side To Irving Season 2 Ep. 4 SLEEPY HOLLOW A Girl Abbie Knows Goes Missing Season 2 Ep. 4 SLEEPY HOLLOW References ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes